Born To Protect You
by InnocentDevil
Summary: Chapter 8 here!! Voldemort is back but no one has attempted to be extra carerful with Harry's safety.Why? Harry finds new love and so does Draco. The problem is ,it's the same girl. Who is she?More probelm for Ron, Charlie's GF is also in Hogwarts. Why?
1. Default Chapter

BAD SUMMER  
It wasn't easy for Harry to go through his summer holidays. He kept thinking and dreaming about his encounter with Voldemort and his parents. He wondered how school would be like after this. He didn't want anyone to protect him or follow him around just like what Percy had done in his third year.  
  
Letters from Ron and Hermione did little help. Ron was suggesting on ways to kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named while Hermione was reminding Harry to stay inside the house.The Dursleys, oh, does he even have to think about them. Aunt Petunia was keeping Dudley away from Harry as much as possile. When Harry was in the kitchen Dudley was in the living room and the other way round. Uncle Vernon was discriminating the Weasleys as much as he could. Two weeks before the start of the term, Harry received a letter froom Ron, inviting him to stay at his home. Harry was more than happy to receive it and he couldn't wait to inform the Dursleys.That night during dinner Harry sarted off the conversation. "Ron's family have invited me to come over to their house," "Oh really. That's the best news you have given us so far," Uncle Vernon said with a smile on his face. "How are they going to get you now,eh? Through the post- box?" Uncle Vernon had not forgiven the Weasleys for the not-very-good-chimney- entrance last year. He had to use half of his salary to fix the damage. This itself was one of the many reasons why the Dursleys hated wizard nor witches. "No, they will get me the Mug-.., sorry, the normal way. By car,sir," Harry knew he was red as tomato while he was saying this. He hated anyone who made bad remarks about Ron or his family. Uncle Vernon on the other hand was taken back by surprise. The next thing he said killed Harry's appetite. "Oh my goodnes, Petunia. Can you believe what he just said? His ruddy friends have finally civilized themselves." Everyone was laughing except for Harry who got up to wash his plate. He knew they were going to continue the "Harry's idiotic friends" discussion. " Well, ask them to get you soon, boy . By today, if they could," Harry dropped his plate into the sink(luckily). He was about to hug Uncle Vernon, but he soon came to his senses. "Erm..Thank you, sir. Thank you very much,"he said. Th next few things Harry did were very fast and swift.He kissed Hedwig, sent a letter to Ron packed his things and just waited. He waited for two hours which seemed like two months. He heard the rumbling sound of a car and he knew it must be the Weasleys. He ran downstairs with his all his belongings. "Hello, dear Harry," Arthur Weasley said. Soon they were out of the house and were on their way to the Burrow, a place were Harry felt was his home, after Hogwarts of course. 


	2. YOUR COUSIN!

Sorry that I didn't have an author's note.(Thanks Naliah! I owe you one). I am Maalini and this is my first time, I need to get use to this. Well, read on and please do give me some reviews. This is only chapter 2, there's more to come.  
Harry was very happy to see Mrs.Weasley. Everyone in the family were there to greet him but someone else caught his eyes. She was new, Harry had never met her. "She's definitely not a Weasley," Harry thought. She was tall, slim had black hair and a charming face. She approached Harry,  
  
" Hi, I'm Regina and you must be Harry, Harry Potter. Ron never stopped talking about you. Please to meet you," " He..hello, please to meet you too," Harry said.  
  
Then, she walked off with Ginny who was blushing tremendouslyat the sight of Harry. She kept on nudging Ginny and whispering something to her. Harry figured it must be about him.  
  
Fred, George and Ron helped Harry to bring his things up to ron's room. Fred and George did not leave Ron and Harry alone until Mrs.weasley came in and yelled at them to go to bed. (Good night, Harry dear). Harry did not sleep instantly although he was tired. Curiousity was about to kill him.  
  
"Emm.. Ron , can I ask you something," " Yeah, anything," " The girl downstairs, who is she?" "Oh, Rege. She is my cousin. My only cousin actually," " YOUR COUSIN?!! She doesn't look like a Weasley," he said, shocked. " Not all Weasleys have red hair, Harry," " Sorry, didn't mean it that way.erm.good night," "Good night."  
"RON, HARRY , WAKE UP!!!!!!"  
  
There were loud bangs on the door. It was Regina. She was very happy about something. Soon, Harry found out what it was.  
  
"Fred and George want to play QUIDDITCH. NOW!!!!"  
  
She was already in the room. She shook Ron as hard as she could. She couldn't get him out of bed, Harry knew Ron was a sleep-lover.Nothing could move him except for himself.  
  
"Ron, you can have my Firebolt," Regina exclaimed. " You serious?!!Oh , I love you SO much,"Ron shouted  
  
He hugged Regina. He said thank you again and again and again. Then he suddenly stopped. He looked straight at Regina.  
  
"Get out! Get out of my room, NOW!" Ron yelled to Regina. "What?!!! After what I did, you ask me to get out?!!"she yelled back. Ron smiled, "Well, you don't expect us to change in front of you," "OOOH, NO. I would be having nightmares for years if you did." Regina walked out with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
As soon as breakfast was over, Ron was out in the garden before all the others. Regina brought her Firebolt along with her. She looked as if she was about to pass it to Ron but she took it back.  
  
"You are not getting this just like that. You gotta earn it,"she said. "Yeah, yeah. Okay.," Ron answered impatiently. Regina smiled at Ginny. " Say I like Hermione," Regina knew Ron would never say that. "WHAT?!! NO WAY!!" " You want this right," Regina said while moving her Firebolt. " Oh , okay. I..li..like.Herm.Hermione," Ron said. Ron was absolutely red. Regina gave Ron her broom while saying,  
  
"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" 


	3. HARRY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!

To those who love Harry, I'm sorry but this chapter shows Harry's bad side. But after a few chapters Harry will be himself again. So, read on and please give me your reviews.  
Quidditch with the Weasley brothers lasted for quite some time. It was as exciting as ever (hello, it's QUIDDITCH!!) but Harry couldn't help feeling that someone was keeping a close watch on him. Harry somehow knew it wasn't Voldemort, because if it was his scar would sting like hell.. It was someone else, but who?  
  
Soon it was time for lunch, everyone except for Ron's father was there. Harry couldn't help looking at Regina. She was so lively, cheerful and had a very close relationship with with Ron's family, especially Ron. Ron did not speak to Harry during lunch at all. Ron somehow ignored Harry's presence, not intentionally of course. Ginny took this chance to get close to Harry. He asked her to move away, but she pretended that she didn't hear it.  
  
After the aggravating lunch, Harry went out to the garden to meet Ron just to find him with Regina (AGAIN?!!). Harry started to dislike this situation where he is totally ignored by Ron, his best friend. There was only one way to make Ron realise that Harry was present and was very near Ron, he has to 'eliminate' Regina  
  
"Well, well, well. What a common sight," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh Harry, didn't realise you coming," Ron said innocently.  
  
"How could you?Especially with HER around," Harry muttered.  
  
"What?!!" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing, I didn't say anything," Harry replied.  
  
"Anyway, I was just telling her about Hogwarts teachers," Ron told Harry.  
  
"Why? Is ..she..coming..to .Hogwarts..with .with us," Harry asked with fear.  
"Well, yeah.Wouldn't it be fun? I am happy that she is finally coming," Ron answered with joy.  
  
"I can't wait to see Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall," Regina said cheerfully.  
  
Harry gagged, he couldn't believe it. He hated the whole idea, but because of Ron, he pretended to love it.  
  
"Yeah, it would be wonderful to have you (Cross fingers!!). Where were you before this,"Harry asked trying hard not to show any sign of anger.  
  
"I was in Maximus. It's in U.S., if you were wondering," Regina answered.  
  
"Why , Maximus wasn't good enough for you or.," Harry said sinistically.  
  
"Or what, Harry?" Regina asked, frowning.  
  
"Or they decided to throw you off for good?" Harry finished his question.  
  
"HARRY?!!!" Ron exclaimed surprised.  
  
"Stay out of this ,Ron. Well, Harry , I was asked or rather offered by Hogwarts, School of Witchcrafts and Wizardry, which happens to be the school you are in, to enrol myself in that school because of my excellent results and amazing potentials in Quidditch. Does that answer your question?" Regina answered Harry, coolly.  
  
Harry could not believe his ears. No way, Regina, OFFERED, no, no, this is way too weird.  
  
"Can't believe it, Harry? You've got competittion, that's for sure,"she said again.  
  
"Who? YOU? Puh..lease. You will never be a threat to me. You are just another girl. I bet you'll soon be wanting my attention. You are just like the others, nothing. You hear me, NOTHING!!!" Harry yelled.  
  
"You're just scared, Harry. SCARED!!" Regina said , not willing to give up.  
  
"NO, I'M NOT!!" Harry replied.  
  
"SCARED!!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"CHICKEN!!"  
  
"NO, I AM NOT!!" Harry yelled. He didn't just yell this time, he hit Regina, right at her face.  
  
"HARRY!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!" Ron yelled in shock.  
What has Harry done? What has happened to Regina? Will she forgive Harry? Which house will she be in? For all this and more, read the coming chapters. Only in Fanfiction.net!!! 


	4. A Surprise Visit

This story has many twists and turns, many connections. The story is being updated very fast because I have written it in a book. In the book I am only at chapter 8, I guess. I have made many changes from the written one. I suppose the story all of you are reading is much, much more exciting.  
Harry didn't move away from Regina's sight and so did Ron. After all, Harry was the cause of Regina's pass out. Ron told Mrs.Weasley that Regina hit an uplifted root of the apple tree and fell down flat. Mrs.Weasley asked Harry for confirmation.  
  
" Er..Yes, Mrs. Weasley," he said uncertainly.  
  
Mrs.Weasley wasn't taking Harry's word.She wanted to wait for Regina to wake up and tell her everything. In the mean time, she told Harry and Ron not to move away and be with Regina.  
  
After about three hours, Regina woke up, but to her surprise Harry and Ron were sleeping. She knew that this was her time, "pay-back" time. She crept out of bed slowly, stood right in front of Harry and kicked him so hard on his leg. For Ron, she slapped him right on the face.  
  
"OUCH!!!" they both yelled.  
  
"Fair enough. I have payed my debt," she said looking satisfied.  
  
"Oi, what was that for?!!" Ron asked.  
  
"For not protecting me from your friend !!" she said.  
  
"Wh."  
  
Before Ron could say anything , they heard footsteps on the stairs. Regina asked Ron what he told Mrs.Weasley. Ron told her the story while she went back to bed again, looking as if she just woke up. The door opened.  
"How are you, Regina? I heard you had a nasty fall,"  
"HERMIONE!!!" all three of them exclaimed.  
  
"Why, yes. It's me. Am I not welcomed?" Hermione said, looking worried.  
  
"Of course you're welcomed," Ron said in a hurry.  
  
Regina and Harry smiled at each other.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Ron yelled at Harry and Regina.  
  
"Nothing," they said together, trying their best not to smile.  
  
Hermione understood what was happening. She and Ron were red. Harry quickly changed the topic.  
  
"How do you know Hermione?" he asked Regina.  
  
"I saw her in Australia, while I was on vacation,"  
  
"Yeah, I knew she was a witch when she frequently mentioned 'Muggle'," Hermione added.  
  
At that moment, Mrs. Weasley came in. She told them to get down for dinner. Ron and Hermione went down first. Just when Harry was about to go down, Regina stopped him.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked her.  
  
"I'm not finished with you yet,"she said.  
  
"Okay," Harry answered her in a relaxed manner.  
  
"OKAY?! Don't you know how to say sorry!" she said.  
  
"All right , I am sorry, but promise me you won't do that again," Harry said,smiling.  
"Yeah, okay. You too. Friends?" she said, offering a hand-shake.  
  
"Friends," Harry said, shaking her hand.  
  
Ginny came in. Regina pulled off her hand from Harry's. Ginny's face went red. She ran down to her room. Regina ran too, following Ginny, while saying..  
  
"Ginny, let me explain,"  
  
Harry walked down to dinner. Everyone was waiting for Harry, Regina and Ginny. After a while Ginny and Regina came down for dinner together, smiling. Harry didn't know how Regina managed Ginny but she did it quite well. Dinner was filled with laughter and joy, Harry loved it very much until.  
  
"What happened to you Regina? I heard you fell. As far as I know, my favourite niece never slips and fall," he said.  
  
"Your only niece, Uncle Arthur. Well, people do make mistakes and so did I. I just didn't see that d.sorry, root," she answered.  
  
"You should stop swearing, Regine. Especially with Ginny dear around," Mrs.Weasley advised.  
  
"Mom, I am not a baby," Ginny said, being very articulate and embarrassed.  
  
"Well, we've got to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. All your letters came today. Have you got yours Hermione?" Mrs.Weasley said while cleaning up.  
  
"Yes, I've got mine," Hermione answered.  
  
Then she left to the garden. She sat with Harry and Ron and soon joined by Regina. They talked about Lord Voldemort, Hogwarts, Hermione's vacation, Hogwarts, The Dursleys and more Hogwarts..  
The next morning, everyone was ready by 10.30 a.m. They travelled to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder. Harry made sure he mentioned it right this time. He reached Diagon Alley right after Regina. As soon as he reached, Regina pulled him into a lonely lane.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" he asked.  
  
"Well, finding a private spot for you and me,"Regina said.  
  
"What?!!" Harry was shocked.  
  
"Shut up and stand lean against the wall," she ushered him.  
  
Regina looked really nervous. She seemed to have seen a ghost. She kept looking out and held back.  
  
"Don't move until I ask you too," she warned Harry.  
Why is this happening? Who has Regina seen?Why is she doing this? Is it love? All this in Chapter 5, coming up. 


	5. Special Powers

Well, I do not own any of the characters( duh!) except for Regina Weasley, And um.. I guess, enjoy the story..oh yeah , review it okay.  
Regina brought Harry further back into the lonely lane. There were a few people earlier whom looked at them but just walked away as if nothing was there. Harry did hear one af them muttering , "I thought there was a path here." Harry's scar was stinging really bad.  
  
"Aaahh,"  
  
"Would you shut up, Harry,"  
  
"It's my scar, it hurts, AAHH!"  
  
"Oh, sorry,"  
  
Then, Regina put her right hand on Harry's forehead. Harry realised that the pain eased. He didn't feel pain anymore. He looked out again, and he saw the reason why Regina hid him. The Death Eaters, four of them, all hooded with a black robe. Harry also saw that Regina's left hand was clenched, as if in pain or anger. After a few minutes, Regina took her hands off Harry's fore head.  
  
"Pretend that nothing ODD happened," she warned Harry.  
  
"Then what am I suppose to say. We got lost?" asked Harry  
  
"Good idea. But say I got lost, and YOU helped me find my way.Okay," she said.  
  
"Yeah, okay. But how come I didn't feel any pain when you touched my forehead," he asked, feeling very curious.  
  
Harry's question wasn't answered. Regina didn't hear it, or she pretended not to hear it.  
  
"Come on," she pulled him.  
  
The whole time in Diagon Alley, Harry couldn't help but think about what had just happened. He wanted to ask Regina so much, because he was absolutely and totally curious. How can someone's touch especially someone so young could heal pain? Unless, she had special powers, Harry thought.  
  
As soon as they got back to the Burrow, Harry pulled Ron and Hermione to Ron's room. He told them about what had happened and about "The Touch".  
  
"It sometimes happens Harry. When you sincerely want to decrease the pain that someone you know is feeling by taking it for yourself. I've." she said  
  
"Read about them in book blah..blah..blah. We know," interrupted Ron.  
  
Hermione ignored it, so did Harry.  
  
"Is..Well...Why would Regina do that for me?" Harry asked.  
  
"She is your friend Harry, she wanted to help you.That's all," Hermione said.  
  
"Or she fancies you," Ron said with a smile.  
  
"Could everyone do that?" Harry asked again  
  
"Of course not. They have to.." Hermione said  
  
"Have special powers," Harry added  
  
"Yes, Harry. They have to be a wizard or a witch," Hermione said, frowning.  
  
Regina came in at that very moment. She had a sweet smile on her face. She looked like she knew what all of them were discussing about.  
  
"Harry has been asking weird questions, huh?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, he thinks you have extra magical powers," Ron said.  
"Maybe I do, but now get down for dinner. Everyone's waiting," Regina said.  
  
So they all went down for dinner. At dinner they were reminded to pack up to go to Hogwarts tomorrow. Harry was delighted to hear that, but soon his heart turned heavy at the thought of leaving The Burrow, especially Mrs. Weasley. After dinner, Harry and Ron went up to pack their stuff. Harry felt uneasy about something. Ron could see it on Harry's face.  
  
"What's up, Harry? You look worried,"  
  
"I forgot to tell you earlier about something, something that happened at the path,"  
  
"Come on, Harry. You're still not through with it yet,"  
  
"LISTEN, Ron. When we were there, a few folks walked pass and looked straight at us and said something that sounded like "I thought there was a path there," . It's like they never saw me and Regina at all. Like there was a wall there,"  
  
"Harry, you were in pain. Maybe it was your imagination,"  
  
"Maybe it wasn't,"  
  
Harry was to tired to continue arguing with Ron. He knew it wasn't his imagination.. He went to sleep earlier than ever before as he was looking forward to go 'home'. Ron slept after a few minutes. The house was soon quiet. 


	6. Admit it!

This is Chapter 6. Harry is finally on his way to Hogwarts. Will Harry find out who is his protector now? Read on.  
Everyone were at Platform nine-and-three-quarters by 10:55 a.m. Harry wished goodbye to Mrs.Weasley. He hugged her. She held him firmly.  
  
"Just to let you know Harry,' she said, "You are like one of my sons, actually, you are one of my sons. Never ever think that you are alone. Arthur and I love you as much as we love our sons and daughter. Okay, my dear."  
  
"And can I call you Mo..Mo..," Harry shaked.  
  
"Yes, dear. You can call me Mom,"  
  
"MOM!Mom!Oh, thank you very much. Thank you. I've longed for this moment a long time. Especially since I have met Ron and you.," He cried.  
  
It was too short a time. The whistle was blown for it was time to go. Harry boarded the train. He waved at Mr and Mrs Weasley, and so did Ron, Hermione and Regina. The four of the were in the same cabin. Harry saw that the girls were red.  
  
"Why are you two crying?" he asked.  
  
"Well, it was touching. What do you expect us to do? Laugh frantically?!" Regina said.  
  
Harry and Ron laughed. Harry thought that girls can be easily bent. Harry looked at Regina. Her lips moved.  
  
"That's not true," it said.  
  
"WHAT?!!" Harry yelled.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"How did you know what I was thinking?" he asked Regina  
  
"What did I do?" she asked innocently..  
  
"You read my mind! You did! I saw it!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Honestly, you ought to see a doctor, Harry," she said again.  
  
"No, admit it. You did it.ADMIT IT, REGINA!" Harry shouted again..  
  
"Admit what?" she asked.  
  
"You read my mind. I thought 'girls are easily bent' and she said 'that's not true'" Harry said.  
  
"Look,Crabbe. Scarhead is doing one of his I-need-attention-trick again. Wonder whose attention he needs now. Oh, maybe it's this." Draco said before he got stunned. He looked straight at Regina now.  
  
"Hi.Hi.. I'm..I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said.  
  
"WEASLEY, Regina Weasley." Regina replied.  
  
Harry, Hermione and especially Ron were happy with the way Regina handled Malfoy. Malfoy walked out of the cabin paler than before and highly embarassed. Soon, they started talking, although Harry had not forgotten about Regina's reply. He kept looking at her, but turned out as soon as she looked back at him.  
  
They reached Hogwarts at the precise time they have always reached it. They saw Hagrid as soon as they got out of their cabin. Hagrid was delighted to see them.  
  
"Hello, there," he said.  
  
"Hello," they said together.  
"You must be Ms.Weasley,eh," Hagrid said while looking at Regina.  
  
"Yeah, please to meet you Mr.Hagrid. They've told me all about you. I couldn't wait to see you and here you are in front of me," she replied.  
  
If it wasn't for that beard, Harry would've sworn Hagrid was blushing at this remarks made by Regina.  
  
"If I didn't know my cousin well, I would say she is a good pleaser," Ron told Harry. Harry nodded.  
  
"Why, thank you. Erm.. you have to join the first years today. Is it okay with you," Hagrid said.  
  
"No , I'm not okay with it. What are you going to do now? Drag me with you?" she asked Hagrid, looking seriously annoyed with what Hagrid had said.  
  
Hagrid was dumb-founded and so were Hermione and Harry. Ron looked as if it was normal to him. Hagrid didn't know what to say.  
  
"I'm only joking. I am considerably a first year too, besides, people would think I am four years younger, which is good," she said.  
  
Hagrid seemed relieved. He smiled at her and said,  
  
"Definitely how a Weasley should be like, full of surprises. Come on, now. We gotta go."  
  
"See you guys(and girl) later. Chaw!!" Regina told them.  
  
"CHAW?!" Harry and Hermione said , looking at Ron.  
  
"It means goodbye. I think it sounds cool," Ron answered.  
  
They soon followed the rest of the Hogwarts students to the Great Hall. As they reached it, Ron kept muttering "Please let her be in Gryffindor" for at least a thousand times. He also kept asking Harry for assurance, at times even asked Hermione.  
  
Soon the Sorting ceremony was about to begin. The first years were soon dealt with, and it was time now for Regina. Proffessor McGonagall introduced her to the crowd. Regina walked in after McGonagall finished her last sentence. Everyone's eyes were on her now, especially Malfoy who didn't even blink. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head. Harry saw Ron sweating, clenching both of his fists, and closed eyes. To Harry's surprise even Fred and George were doing the same.  
  
"Weasley, eh?" the Hat said.  
  
"How many of you are there, anyway?" it said again.  
  
"Mention the house, stupid Hat," said Hermione, under her teeth.  
  
"DEFINITELY, GRYFFINDOR!!!"it said ,finally.  
  
Ron fell on the table with a huge sigh of relieve. Hermione jumped with joy and elbowed Harry on the cheek. She was so overjoyed that she didn't realise what she had done. Fred and George jumped too. The only people who didn't jump were Harry and Ginny. Harry wondered why Ginny wasn't happy.  
I think WE know why she wasn't so happy. There's more to come.. Please read on. Please review. Thank you 


	7. He's not that bad

Chapter 7 here! Read on , and review.  
The next morning, they went down for breakfast. They got their timetables as usual. Regina looked ever so cheerful as she was looking forward for today. She dashed off Ron's, actually every Gryffindor fifth years happiness though.  
  
"We start with double Potions today," she said excitedly.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" was everyone's reply.  
  
"Oh.. Yeah.. I forgot..It's Snape's class isn't?" Regina enquired guiltily.  
  
"That's PROFFESSOR Snape, young lady," a voice from the back said.  
  
Regina turned back. For the first time she saw the man most students feared. She smiled at him, trying her best to look as innocent as possible. He walked off without another word.  
  
"He doesn't look THAAT bad," Regina said.  
  
Almost everyone who heard that sentence gagged at her. Ron slapped Regina's face.  
  
"Earth to Regina. Hello, hello do you read me?" he said.  
  
"YOU have a CRUSH on SNAPE!!!EURGHH!" Harry said , looking utterly digusted.  
  
"NO! " she said looking straight at Harry, she looked murderous.  
  
"Get into his class, then decide," Hermione told Regina, while pulling her back from Harry.  
After breakfast they all walked to Potions class. Harry walked beside Hermione, Ron was holding both Regina's arms. She is on the verge of hitting Harry for what he had said. At some point she broke free,  
  
"HARRY, RUN!!!!NOW!" Ron yelled.  
  
Harry sped off as soon as he could but Regina was much faster. She caught his robe and pulled him back.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" she asked him.  
  
"Hey , I'm sorry. Now let..me..GO..!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"So, this is how Gryffindor fifth-year behave? Why am I not surprised," Snape stood in front of both of them.  
The Slytherins were looking somewhat very happy with the trouble Harry had got himself in. They were looking forward for a severe punishment by Snape to be given to Harry. To everyone's surprise, Snape walked into his classroom without saying anything.  
  
"SNAPE..HARRY..NO DETENTION..I CAN'T..BELIEVE IT," Ron gasped.  
"This means something much worse is going to happen inside. And I have a feeling it will be on Regina," Hermione said to Harry. Harry nodded.  
  
Regina sat with the gang. Snape walked and stood right infront of Regina. He was examining her face. Hermione gave Harry the "I-told-you-look". Ron was pale, he was afraid of what might happen to his only cousin.  
  
"Well, Ms. Weasley, our new student . You may be from Maximus but let me warn you. This class is no joke,but purely science and wonderful magic," he said while looking at Harry and Ron.  
"So, although this is your first day, I want to test you with a few questions. This is because I want to know how good Maximus has taught you on this subject an whether you are worthy of being in this class," he said again, smiling.  
Regina smiled back. She looked very confident.  
  
"I hope I will be," she said, "and I am ready for your questions,sir"  
  
Ron closed his face. He muttered "Does she have to show her confidence now?!" Harry understood what Ron meant. If you look or talk confidently to Snape, he'll embarrass you as much as he could.  
  
"Good. What are the ingredients of the 'Polyjuice Potion'?" he asked.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They knew about the ingredients (at least Hermione does), but what's important was that the book is definitely in the Restricted Section of every magic school. Snape wanted to embarrass Regina, he wanted to prove that she was like Harry and the rest, doing things illegally.  
  
"I could definitely answer the question, sir," she said.  
  
"Really, then this proves.." Snape started.  
  
"IF it wasn't in the Restricted Section, sir. I'm sure, you sir, as the Potions teacher should know that students should not be asked or told about ingredients of such dangerous potions," she said calmly.  
  
Snape stood still. He could not believe his eyes nor ears. Actually nobody could, not even Harry or Ron.  
  
"So sir," she continued " Me, as a student obviously could not answer it because I don't know the ingredients, but if you could wait for a few more years, then I'll definitely answer it,sir," she said.  
  
The whole class chuckled. Snape was outraged.  
  
"Ms.Weasley, detention for two weeks," Snape ordered.  
"I'm sorry sir, but what is my crime?" she asked.  
  
"If I wasn't a teacher, I would definitely cut off you tongue," he said.  
  
"That's enough Severus," said a familiar voice from the back.  
  
"Proffessor Dumbledore?!! I was just..," Snape tried to explain.  
  
"I understand Severus, but that's not the way to treat a student. Anyway I need to see our new but very brave student," he said.  
  
"Brave, sir?" Snape asked.  
  
"She stood up and pointed out your mistake, Severus, a teacher. That's obviously brave," he said.  
  
Regina smiled triumphantly. Ron was so proud of his cousin. Dumbledore held out his hand to Regina. Regina walked to him. As reached him, she asked him something. What Dumbledore told her next clearly wiped off the cheerfulness off her face.  
What had Dumbledore told our brave new girl. What is wrong? Find out in the next chapter. Please review, thank you. 


	8. Harry's Feelings

Disclaimer:\ I don't own any character except for Regina and her family.  
After an hour or so, Regina entered class again. She looked pale and weak, almost as if her soul has been sucked out. She walked into the class looking at the floor and nowhere else. She sat next to Ron as she had done earlier. Snape was delighted to see Regina looking so weak.  
  
"What happened, Ms.Weasley? Got a harsher punishment?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said without looking at him.  
  
"NO!Erm..well, what happened? Why the long face then?" he asked again.  
  
"Nothing," she answered again.  
  
"Really, what happened to your hyperactive energy, then. Definitely SOMETHING is wrong, isn't it?" he tried to get the story out of Regina.  
  
"WRONG?!!SO, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG,EH? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG, MY PARENTS ARE DEAD, DAMN IT, THEY'RE DEAD!!! HAPPY NOW?!!" she yelled.  
  
The very next moment Ron stood up.  
  
"NO!" he said.  
  
On the other hand, the rest were at the state of shock, including Snape. He dismissed the class and headed straight to the teacher's staff room.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron accompanied Regina to their dormitory. They met Prof.McGonagall on their way, and she passed Regina a permission letter for her to go back home. She also told Regina how sorry she felt about her parents death and told Regina to take at least two weeks off.Regina nodded in agreement. After they reached the Gryffindor common room, they parted ways; Hermione followed Regina to her bed while Harry followed Ron.  
  
"I feel sorry for you and Regina, Ron," Harry said.  
  
"I wonder if Rege would ever be the same again. It took a long time for her to heal when her maternal grandparents died. I still remember how she looked like, she was thin to her bones and very pale. She looked dead herself, in other words,"Ron said.  
  
"You and your family are still there for her, aren't you? She'll be fine. Don't worry too much about her. She's 15, she knows how to take care of herself. I bet she was only around 5 or 6 when they died, right?" Harry tried his best to keep Ron comfortable.  
  
"Harry, she was 14. It happened last year," Ron said.  
  
"Oh, then it would be a problem," he said, while trying to imagine how Regina would look like after she comes back.  
  
The next day, Regina was accompanied by Hagrid to the station. She had enough time to say goodbye to everyone she knows. Her face was swollen and her nose was very red. She wasn't the cheerful Regina everyone knew anymore. Ron hugged his cousin, he told her to be strong and that he will be there for her no matter who doesn't, lastly he told her, he loves her.  
  
"Rege, take care of yourself okay. Bye," those were Ron's last words before Regina walked off.  
  
The day was to go on as usual, with or without Regina. The next class they had was, Defence Against the Dark Arts(DADA) with Ravenclaw. Everyone wondered who the teacher would be this time, and they were answered as soon as they went in.  
  
"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen or should I say girls and boys or just kids?" she said quickly.  
  
It took a few moments for everyone to understand what she had just said. The new teacher was a woman, in her mid-20s, brown hair, around 5ft 9" and hazelnut colour eyes.  
  
"Okay then, I'll go with kids," she said.  
  
"We prefer boys and girls, proffessor," Harry said.  
  
"All right, let's get to know each other now. I'll start, okay. My name is Trisha Chopra, got that? You can call me Miss Chopra, okay?" she said again.  
As soon as she mentioned her name Ron came back from his worries on Regina.  
  
"Trish? No way, it can't be," Ron muttered.  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's Trish. My brother Charlie's girlfriend. Great, just what we need, another spy for my mother," he said.  
  
Just then, Miss Chopra came near their bench.  
  
"Well, well, well. Whom do we have here? RONNIE BOY?" she said sarcastically.  
  
Ron went red. Harry and Hermione giggled, well so did everyone else(wouldn't you?).  
  
"It's RONALD Weasley, Miss Chopra," Ron told her seriously.  
  
She ignored Ron. She sat on their table. "How's your family?" She asked, then lowered her head to Ron's left ear, "Especially.Charlie," she whispered.  
  
"They're all fine, madam," Ron said.  
  
"Great! I heard that we have three very exceptional students in this class. Is that so?" she asked, still sitting on their table.  
  
"What do you mean by exceptional, Miss Chopra?" Neville Longbottom asked her.  
  
"Well, I heard that these three are hunted by trouble every year, ever since they arrived in this school," she answered while examining each and every face in the class.  
  
"You're sitting on their table , Miss," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, you three! RON, you too?!! With you, I'm not surprised that your friends get into trouble all the time,"she said while laughing.  
  
"Actually, Miss Chopra, it's because of me," Harry told her.  
  
She turned towards Harry and looked at him intensely.  
  
"You can't be. You're too cute and adorable for trouble unless the trouble was girls chasing after you, I would believe it then. Honestly, you don't have to cover him up, I know Ron more than you do. Anyway, what is your name?"  
  
"Harry, madam, Harry Potter," Harry said while trying to get the images of a thousand Ginny running after him out of his mind.  
  
"Good lord! You're Harry, no wonder your face looked so familiar. Now I believe that you are the cause of trouble," she said.  
  
Class was going on with introduction of students to the teacher, but the three were worried about Regina. Hermione was not paying attention in class, Ron looked blankly at the books on the table. For the first time Harry felt something missing, even deeper than he had felt when Ron was not around. He missed Regina's smiling face, her cheerfulness and her time to time pranks. He liked her, but not the way he liked Hermione. It was different. He felt warm when she was around. He doesn't know why he feels this way. Why? Why? This is one question he can't answer himself.  
What has happened to Harry? Is he falling for Regina? Will Ron except it? Or will their friendship break? Please read on and review..thank you.. 


	9. Back So Soon!

Disclaimer:\ I do not own any of these characters except  
  
for Regina and her family.  
One week has passed since Regina left and Ron, Harry nor Hermione have stopped missing her. It's like something really important is missing, like missing water in the desert.  
  
"Look at Malfoy. I've never seen him like this before," Seamus said while looking at Malfoy.  
  
This caught Harry's attention.  
  
"Like what?" he asked.  
  
"Like he's lost something or should I say missing something? See, I heard from a few Slytherins that Malfoy has a thing for Regina. I just hope she doesn't," he said  
  
"What?!! Malfoy has a thing for my cousin! I'll kill him if he ever gets near her," Ron yelled.  
  
"Me too," Harry silently said. He felt a sudden anger that was outrageous. He would have killed Malfoy at that moment.  
  
"Thanks, pal. I know I can count on you," Ron told Harry.  
  
"Huh..? Yeah, whatever," Harry answered.  
  
A few moments later, someone kissed Ron's cheeks.  
  
"EUWWWW!! WHO THE..?!! REGE!!! GOD, we missed you. Especially I missed you the most. Why are you back so soon? How did it go? Were mom and dad there? Huh? Answer me, woman. How are you?" Ron asked. He hardly took time to breathe while asking the questions.  
  
"Excuse me, but is this how you treat me? Asking me tons of questions but not asking me to eat or at least SIT," Regina asked Ron.  
  
"Sorry, here sit. Now tell me everything. Have some cake," Ron made Regina sit in between him and Harry.  
  
Just before Regina could sit, Malfoy came.  
  
"Regina, how are you? I'm sorry about your parents," he said.  
  
"Stay away from her, Malfoy," Harry said before Ron could say it. Ron nodded.  
  
"Harry, he is just being nice. At least he was considerate enough to ask me how I was. Don't be harsh on him, okay," she told Harry. Harry was embarrassed; he knew exactly what Regina meant.  
  
"I'm fine, Mal.."  
  
"Please, just call me Draco,"  
  
"Draco..ahem. thank you for your concern,"  
  
"If there is anything I could do to help you, please do tell me. I will try my best to help you,"  
  
"I'll make sure of that. Now I would like to talk to my cousin, if you don't mind,"  
  
"No, not at all," Malfoy finished with a smile upon his face. He is happy to know that Regina is at least responding to him.  
"What do you think you are doing? You shouldn't have done that to Harry," Ron scolded her.  
  
"I know but, what do you expect me to do? Say "Shoo-shoo, I know you're being nice but hey my friends hate you so, buzz off," huh? Is that what you want me to do? He was being nice and considerate, I don't think there's anything wrong with that," she replied.  
  
"She's right, you know. There's no reason to be harsh," Hermione agreed.  
  
"Right!! Okay, so Malfoy is good and I'm bad," Harry reacted.  
  
"No, Harry. Understand what I'm trying to say." Regina started.  
  
"I don't want to understand anything, I'm leaving," Harry exclaimed. He walked out of the hall.  
  
"You've had too much influence on him, Ron. I'm blaming you for his attitude," she said.  
  
"What?! Me? What did I do?" Ron looked baffled.  
  
Regina did not take time to answer him. She followed Harry. She found him at the Quidditch pitch, alone. He looked seriously irritated.  
  
"Hello, scar-boy," she greeted him.  
  
"I have a name and it's Harry," replied.  
  
"Okay, HARRY. Hello," she said again.  
  
"Hello. What do you want?"  
  
"You. I mean I want to talk to you,"  
  
"What is it? Say it quickly and leave me alone,"  
  
"Harry, I want you to understand that Malfoy is YOUR arch nemesis not mine, okay. There's no reason for ME to be rude. In fact, he has never been rude to me, but I admit that he is a jerk,"  
  
"You do, I am absolutely surprised. I thought you liked Malfoy,"  
  
"He IS cute, you know. You can't deny that, but I don't have a favor on him. There's someone else,"  
  
"There is? Ahem.. ermm.. Who is it?"  
  
"Why must I tell you? Anyway, I was just joking, I wasn't serious. Were you?"  
  
"Oh..No, I was just curious that's all,"  
  
"So are you clear now?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Then it's settled. Bye,"  
  
Then Regina did something that Harry did not look out for. She kissed his cheek. She walked off, and turned around to wink at him. She had smile, a very beautiful smile, a smile that made Harry fall for her. Yes, he knows it now; he's in love, in love with Regina.  
UH-OH! Our dear Hero in love, but will it be acknowledged. Find out on the next chapter. Till then, please review it, thank you. 


	10. Regina Needs Help!

Hope to receive some reviews soon..Thank you.  
  
Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch. That was what almost everyone was talking about. For the Gryffindors it was not about which house will win but who will be joining the team. Gryffindor's Quidditch team has set out a trial to choose a new player.  
  
"I want to join it," Colin Creevey said to Harry one morning. Colin seemed quite serious about it.  
  
"Good luck," Harry said, while trying to pick out the best piece of apple pie.  
  
"I want to be a Beater," Colin said with a very hopeful look on his face.  
  
"Beater? But Colin, we're looking for a Keeper," Harry told him.  
  
Harry turned to his sight to look at Ron. Ron did not seem to look happy. He wasn't eating well. Harry looked at Regina and gestured to ask what was wrong with Ron. Regina moved her shoulders up, hinting that she doesn't know.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong with you?" Harry asked Ron while offering him an apple.  
  
"Nothing," Ron said while trusting his head on top of the table.  
  
Harry knew there was no point in asking again, as the answer would be the same. He put the apple back to where he took it. He wondered what was wrong with Ron, as Regina was back and healthy and cheerful as always. Was it because Ron wants to go for the trials but he can't?  
  
Dean Thomas was walking towards Regina. He looked like he was jinxed. He looked straight at Regina; he was muttering something. He was unnoticed, as the students were busy talking about the upcoming Quidditch while the teachers were marking the parchments given to them.  
  
All of a sudden Dean struck Regina. He was strangling Regina.  
  
"Must kill Regina! Must kill Regina!" Dean yelled.  
  
"Let her go! Let her go!" Hermione shouted at Dean while trying to pull his hand out. Hermione reached to her wand, but before she could, Dean hit her. Hermione's head hit the wall and fell.  
  
The Hall was noisy. Everyone was trying to get a glimpse of what was happening. The teachers were awakened by the sudden chaos that was happening right before them. Professor McGonagall had to push through the many students who were watching the new live-action-drama in the school.  
  
Regina on the other hand was trying to get herself free from Dean. Ron and Harry too helped her. Dean punched Harry and Ron, but they fought back. Ron was so pissed he hit Dean's head forth and back.  
  
Professor McGonaggal called for Argus Filch and a few other male teachers to help her with the situation. Professor Snape and Argus pulled Ron away from Dean, and told Harry to hold Ron back.  
  
"Stay still, Ron," Harry told Ron.  
  
"That's MY cousin, I've got to help her. Let me go, Harry,"  
  
"I know but they're helping her, we've got help Hermione,"  
  
"Hermione?!"  
  
"Yes, she passed out. Dean hit her,"  
  
So, they turned towards Hermione who was on the floor, not moving an inch. They pushed through the crowd to get to her. Ron and Harry carried Hermione to where it was less crowded.  
  
In the meantime, some of the teachers ushered the rest of the students away. The prefects helped the teachers. They did not see Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron took a goblet of water and sprinkled it to her face.  
  
"Uh.What happened? REGINA!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
" Hold still, she's being taken care of," Harry calmed her.  
  
Just then, they heard Dean screaming.  
  
" You will never be safe here, Regina. You can't protect him forever," Dean yelled in a deep voice.  
  
And then, he fainted. Harry saw Regina gasping for air. She was pale, the teachers moved Dean away. Professor McGonaggal stood beside Regina, but Regina was even more worried about Hermione.  
  
"Is.Hermione.all right?" she asked, while trying to regain her strength.  
  
"You should be worried about yourself, dear," McGonaggal replied.  
  
Regina didn't need second opinion. She walked towards the Main door that leads to the house dormitories. Professor McGonaggal could only shake her head.  
  
"We're here, Rege,"  
  
Regina saw them and walked towards them. Hermione sat up. She hugged Regina and cried.  
  
"I thought we were going to lose you,"  
  
"Hey, I'm fine now. Look, I'm okay," Regina told Hermione.  
  
"You're even worse, that Dean gave you a blue cheek," Regina said while pocking Hermione's cheek.  
  
"Hey, stop it," Hermione said.  
  
Ron hugged Regina. He hugged her for quite some time. He then looked at her face. He covered her cheeks with his hands.  
  
"A moment there, I thought I was going to lose the only irritating cousin I have," he said, controlling his tears.  
  
"Hey, if it wasn't for my knight in shining armor that saved me, huh? Guess who it was? My cousin, Ron,"  
  
"I had an assistant, you know, he's Harry. Isn't it, mate?" Ron said nudging Harry.  
  
Harry was gazing to nowhere when Ron asked him. Ron's nudge woke him up.  
  
"Huh.What.? Oh.yeah. That's right,"  
  
"Harry, what are you thinking about?" Hermione asked him.  
  
Harry looked at Regina, who quickly turned towards Ron. "Nothing, nothing at all,' Harry answered solemnly.  
  
All of them got up a few minutes later and walked to their dormitory. They hoped that such thing would not repeat again. Throughout the night Harry could not sleep. His thought was occupied with Dean's last words before he fainted.  
  
"You can't protect him forever!"  
  
Abruptly, Harry heard some sounds creeping up to his dormitory. Harry pretended to sleep. The sound was getting closer and closer. It was getting near him; soon it was on the side of his bed. Without warning, Harry got up to see or catch it. The next thing that was heard in the dormitory was,  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
So, after a long time I have updated. Please read it and review, yeah. Thanks 


End file.
